Koharu & Yuuji Dating Service
by hay713-v8mp1r3
Summary: The title explains enough. Various pairings.
1. Kintarou

**Konjiki & Yuuji Dating Service**

**Pen name:** hay713-v8mp1r3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own prince of tennis. Konomi-sensei does.

**A/N:** This idea came out of the blue. And I am to assure you I have never dial any dating service before. Please get use to the transition of conversation and the narration as it is hard to write the other half part of a chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Kintarou**

"Hai! Welcome to 「LoveLove PowerXPower」 dating service, where we help you correspond you to your perfect match. Please tell us something about yourself and your ideal guy."

"Nanya kore?" (What's this?)

"Sorry?"

"Ichiji and Kaneshiki gave me this number."

"Oh, I see. What is your ideal guy?"

"Hey, you sound like Kaneshiki!!!"

"I don't know what you talking about. Do you want a guy name Kaneshiki?"

"Nai, nai, naiya! You sound like Kaneshiki! You are Kaneshiki!"

"My name is Konjiki."

"Aww..."

"What kind of person do you like?"

"Huh!?"

"What kind of person do you like?"

"Shirahen." (I dunno)

"Funny? Cute? Athletic? Interesting?"

"Umm... interesting?"

"Please give me a moment for us to find your corresponding match."

"Huh!? Matte! Matte! Who am I'm calling?"

"「LoveLove PowerXPower」dating service."

"I think I got the wrong number..."

"Oh, no you didn't. Everything's sorted. We'll send over a surprise gift for you."

"Aye, how do you know where I live? You didn't ask for my address!"

"It's alright. We got a technology program that can track your address from the phone number."

"You STALKER!!!"

"Oh, yes. We're stalking you. Okay, thank you very much for your time. Be sure to check you door step tomorrow morning."

"Matte!" (Wait)

"Oh, his name is Hakuishi Sounosuke. Be sure to tell all your friends."

"MATTE!!!"

*hang up*

"Kin-chan, who were you calling?"

"Shirahen, mom."

**-Next morning-**

"Kintarou! Someone's on our doorstep!"

The wild Kintarou ran to the main entrance. "Uwaa. A Shiraishi look-alike!"

The human package was wrapped and tied by massive loads of ropes and grey masking tapes like a cocoon. [Just thinking about peeling the tapes off is definitely going to be painful.] Shirashi's yelling was muffled from the tied cloth around his mouth. He was trying to say "Kintarou. Help me!" but it sounded more like "Kinnaroo. Ellp eee!"

"There's an envelope." Kintarou's mom pointed at it which is attached directly on his chest. Of course, the boy opened it.

_Thank you for choosing us, the__「__Love__Love PowerXPower__」__dating service. We hope you enjoyed your surprise gift. If you think our service is great, please be sure to tell all your friends._

"Ah! I don't what is this but this is so cool!!!" Kintarou yelled enthusiastically. "I got a Shiraishi look-alike!"

The mom rolled her eyes. "I'm going to make tea for the guest. Please untie him." Kintarou being a good boy did what he was told.

"Gakkoii, you look so much like Shiraishi!"

Shiraishi scowled. "I am Shiraishi."

"No, you're not. You're..." Kintarou look back at the letter. "Hakuishi Sounosuke."

Shiraishi pulled a WTF look and sighed. "It's that baka duo. I'm gonna kill them."

The older boy was about to make a step when Kintarou yelled. "Oi, you're my gift and I'm not letting you go anywhere." *Evil face*

-------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 end.**

**I believe the future in hold for Shiraishi is slavery. Sorry as this is not a great ending.**


	2. Yuushi

**Chapter 2: Yuushi**

"Hai! Welcome to 「LoveLove PowerXPower」 dating service, where we help you correspond you to your perfect match. Please tell us something about yourself and your ideal guy."

"Ano... my cousin told me about this. He said his teammate is a client of yours. Can I ask how your services work?"

"Oh, all you have to do is tell us your ideal guy and we'll find you a match that met your criteria. He'll pick you for a date and you can decide if you want him or not."

"Hmm... not a bad service."

"Of course, then why would I set up this thing?"

A moment of Kansai-style laughter.

"Ah, yes. One more thing, why all the matchers are guys not girls?"

"Uh... it's.. both. It depend how many people were willing to be involve in this dating service. We have more guys than girls signed up." [LIAR]

"Oh, I see. A girl please and she must be romantic."

"Oh, what do you know? We have a perfect match. I'll let her know. Can I get your address?"

"Sure, it's CENSOR FOR PRIVACY MATTER."

"Thank you for your time. She'll come and meet you at your place tomorrow..."

"Wait, shouldn't I be the one to pick her up? I'm a guy."

"But you're the client..."

"True..."

"Alright then. Thank you very much and if the service is great, please tell all your friends."

"No, thank you."

**- ****N****ext day -**

* Ding dong*

Oshitari opened the door but it wasn't a girl.

"Gakuto, what are you doing here?"

"Hmm... Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Make this quick. I'm meeting someone."

"Eh?! Who is it?"

"A girl."

"Going to a movie?"

"No," Oshitari quickly spin toward the dining room then back at Gakuto. "A romantic dinner."

"So, you did the cooking? Can I see it?"

"Oi, I thought you need to say something to me?"

"Oh yea. I..."

"Yes..."

"I..."

"You forgot your math's text book. I'll go upstairs and get it for you."

"No, it's not that."

Oshitari frowned. His annoying tennis partner isn't making this situation quick enough. If the girl showed up soon or right now, he is screwed. "I'm having a girl at my place. Make this quick."

"Can I come inside? It's private."

Gakuto stepped in his house and Oshitari slammed the door to his frustration. Gakuto must make this quick.

"Yuushi, I..."

"Yes, you..."

Gakuto suddenly shook his head. The red-hair boy calmed down and started again.

"I…"

"Yes…"

Gakuto stomped in frustration. "This is really hard to say, 'because you're having a girl coming to your place and I come at the wrong time and..."

"Do you need me to teach you how to ask a girl out?"

"No, it's not that…"

"You need me to give you condoms?"

"What? NO!"

"Then what it is?"

"I don't know, it's hard to explain…"

"You got a girl pregnant?"

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU THINK OF THAT!?" *Moon assault attack.*

"Gakuto."

"Huh!?"

"If you don't tell me now, I'm going to kick you out."

Right after that sentence, Oshitari was confronted by Gakuto's lips on his own. He was shocked but it this doesn't help the red-hair boy to stop. Gakuto wrapped the older boy's neck to pull him into a deeper kiss with his other hand he ruffled through his hair. Oshitari had never seen that side of Gakuto before but in someway, it was nice. So, he pulled the younger boy closer and deepen the kiss more, exchanging the wet kisses and gasping for air but it all ended when Gakuto broke the kiss suddenly.

"Wait. You have a girl coming over right?" He asked.

_Crap._ Oshitari had completely forgotten about it after what seem for ages, but it was only half a minute long passionate kiss.

"Get the hell of here." Oshitari pushed him out and slammed the main entrance door.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow... I guess..."

Gakuto passed the front gate of his crush's house and in his mind replay what just had happen.

_Yosh, I __did it! I made out Yuushi and that bandana guy is gonna give 5000 yen!!!_

---------------------------------

**Chapter 2 End**

**Not much crack in this one, i****f I ruin your Dirty pair's make out scene, please don't kill me. I'm no lemon or BL writer. **

**I wonder who I should feel sorry for****.**

**Oshitari because he didn't get a visit from a girl or Gakuto because he got used with no 5000 yens?**


End file.
